Glass fiber insulation is well known and has been a commercial product for a long period of time. The insulation is made from intertwined soda lime alumino borosilicate glass fiber which a binder holds together. The binder may be any suitable material but quite commonly is a phenol-formaldehyde resin or a ureaformaldehyde resin. These binders are well known and a spray nozzle generally applies them to the glass fibers as hot gases attenuate the fibers from a rotating device, commonly called a spinner. A conveyer collects the binder-coated fibers in the form of a blanket, and heat cures the blanket to produce the final insulation. The process produces various densities by varying the conveyor speed and the thickness of the cured insulation.
It is well established that asbestos fibers when inhaled can cause significant disease in man. Though the exact mechanisms responsible for the biological activity of inhaled asbestos fibers is unknown, it is widely believed that their ability to remain in the lung for extended periods of time is an important factor. Glass fibers have not been linked to disease in man. Additionally, their durability or residence time in the lung appears much less than asbestos fibers.
Despite this, the German government have proposed regulations for glass fibers. Glass fiber compositions meeting the regulations are considered to be free of suspicion. The problem, however, for the manufacturer is to produce glass fibers which meet the regulations and standard criteria. These glasses must meet the proposed regulations, be fiberizable in standard wool processes, have sufficient durability and have acceptable insulating properties.